Perfect partners and lovers
by hazelfrost
Summary: Joker helps complete every aspect of Yomiko and Nancy being partners. In this story, pretend Nancy never died instead it was Nancy 2 that died from drowning


Title: Perfect partners and lovers

Character pairing: Nancy/ Yomiko

Spoiler: None, unless you haven't seen the movie and if you haven't, go watch it right now.

Disclaimers: Any of the characters doesn't belong to me, if they did that would be awesome.

Authors note: I love the thought of Nancy and Yomiko being paired together because it was just sad how the movie ended that even if Nancy 2 is alive with no recollection of her past, she's not the same as the Nancy we all fell in love with.

After the I-jin incident, Joker was quite pleased by the result of the Paper and Ms. Deep working together that he decided to permanently assign the two to work together on the missions handed to them by the Special Operations Unit of the British Library. However, he needed to report his decision to Mr. Gentleman for his approval before sending out a telegram to The Paper and Ms. Deep.

Later…

Joker knocked on Mr. Gentleman's large office door and then allowed himself in after Mr. Gentleman gave him a monosyllabic grunt to enter his office before returning back to his reading of a very large book that occupied an entire wall of his room.

"What can I do for you Mr. Joker?" asked Mr. Gentleman, turning his attention briefly to Mr. Joker acknowledging his presence.

"Well sir, after reviewing The Paper and Ms. Deep's excellent teamwork, I decided to permanently assign the two to be partners with every mission assigned to them by the Special Operations Unit."

"A wise decision Mr. Joker. The Paper and Ms. Deep working together should cut down the amount of reinforcements in some of our missions,"

"Thank you sir, I shall tell Wendy to send a telegraph to The Paper and Ms. Deep right away to inform them on the permanent change of their partnership,"

When Mr. Joker left, Mr. Gentleman resumed back to his reading, but then he paused as a thought came to him.

"I sense little Yomiko has finally moved on from Donny," He smiled, "I'm sure sooner or later Mr. Joker will find out just how perfect the two would make as permanent partners for the British Library. They're already more than just friends to each other."

Meanwhile…

Nancy and Yomiko were in the same position as they were in when the two were in a British Library submarine heading to India to capture Genjo Sanzo. Nancy was happily braiding Yomiko's long dark hair while Yomiko had her face glued to an old worn out book. When all of a sudden, a doorbell interrupted the silence in the room.

"I'll get it," Nancy blurted in her playful yet sultry voice. As soon as she said those three words she gracefully phased down from where she was sitting and fell down two stories before reaching the first floor of Yomiko's apartment.

"Thanks Nancy," Yomiko replied, snapping out of her bibliophile trance for a second before returning her attention back to her book.

When Nancy opened the door she was greeted by a Japanese version of a UPS man holding a pen and a clipboard in one hand and a small envelope in his other hand.

"Hi," Nancy greeted the man flirtatiously while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

The man's eyes grew wide seeing the sight of Nancy standing in front of him._ And I thought today was my bad day_ he thought. For a moment he seemed to have forgotten what he was suppose to be doing.

"I… ughh.. have a telegraph for Ms. Readman and Ms. Makuhari," He said handing Nancy a piece of envelope with the seal of the British Library on it.

"Thanks," Nancy winked before closing the door. The man just sighed after the door closed on him.

Nancy walked back upstairs, phasing her body through the stacks of books sitting on the stairs instead of walking around them. She never really complained about the extremely large collection of books Yomiko had all over her apartment. Nancy knew that Nenene on the other hand would always bitch at Yomiko for being so messy. She laughed remembering Nenene often calling her friend Yomiko an _'unkempt intellectual hobo'_

When Nancy returned, Yomiko's face was still glued on the book she was reading just the way Nancy had left her five minutes ago.

"Looks like we have a telegram from Mr. Joker," Nancy said as she took a seat right beside Yomiko.

"Is it another mission?" Yomiko asked, still not turning away from her book.

"No, I don't think so," Nancy answered as she opened the envelope and started to read the message inside, "It says here that he's assigning us to be permanently partnered together for all the British library missions effective immediately.

"Aghh!" Yomiko gasped dreamily in the same manner as when she was called to substitute for a teacher on a maternal leave. "Nancy that's wonderful!" She added, finally turning her attention to Nancy.

"I know," Nancy smiled, pinching Yomiko's soft cheeks making them blush a reddish tomato color. "Which means we are going to be stuck together as long as we're working for them,"

"I don't mind at all," Yomiko responded looking into Nancy's magenta eyes. "In fact I'm glad Mr. Joker is doing this for us,"

"Mmm, same here…" Nancy whispered as she reached up using her left hand and took a hold of Yomiko's chin giving her a chaste yet warm kiss on the lips.

Yomiko continued to blush as she deepened the kiss by parting her lips, allowing Nancy to explore the insides of her mouth. Indeed the two are now officially partners in every way possible.

-End-

Feedbacks are very much welcomed.


End file.
